


Her Heart

by GimletRue



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimletRue/pseuds/GimletRue
Summary: Chaewon has a little crush for a certain clumsy princess. Kim Chaewon realizes that maybe her affection for the clumsy princess is not that “little” after all.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random 2kim story. Unrelated, but the idea came from the song Happy Never After by Gnash. It's a chill song despite of its title, try checking it out. :) Have fun reading~

Chaewon is a complicated person and maybe a little weird. Her friend Yena insisted that she should be included on the top 10 most complicated cases of all time. That is quite something, considering that it came from Yena.

Obviously, Yena is not the most normal person out there. Unless, you consider quacking at random times normal. Chaewon sometimes wonder how could Yuri stand her crazy and hyper duck-girlfriend. That is something she would never understand, nonetheless she is sincerely happy for her friends.

Anyway, Chaewon is complicated.

She is a massive mess and a walking contradiction.

She secretly despises crowds, but she is an extrovert who is friends with almost everyone.

She despises sweets, but she loves everything that is mint-flavored.

She is generally a cheerful person, but is an actual savage who is fluent with sarcasm. Yena, the poor duck is the frequent victim of her teasings.

Another thing about Chaewon, is her persistent lack of belief with love. She always insists that she has a “non-existing” heart. Although if you ask her closest friends, they would say that Chaewon is just being the dramatic gay she has always been.

She could not deny that though, she is aware of her inability to completely move on from her past love. Of course, that would be a story for another day. It’s not like she has actually dated that person anyway.

Yeah, she knows that’s lame. Well, Chaewon is just really like that. That is another thing to add on her list of contradictions.

She does not easily falls for someone, but when she does, ow boy, she easily turns crazy. In conclusion, her “non-existing heart” is just as weird as her.

Here comes Kim Minjoo, a member of their school’s publication paper. Their story is neither heart-fluttering nor something like those you read in books which gives you butterflies in your stomache. Ask Chaewon about it, she would straight up tell you that it is not something worth talking about. Heck, they do not even know each other. They are technically strangers.

It’s Chaewon’s fault that she has started admiring the younger girl after being a fan of her featured articles. What happened to Chaewon's “not-easily-falling” for anyone?

Simple, blame her weird non-existing heart.

Life could be pretty cruel at times, it’s just as bad for Chaewon. It’s alright though, she handles her emotions well. She is not someone who cries in front of others or whatsoever. She thinks that’s lame, and she wouldn’t want to be called lame.

It just so happened that the mighty Chaewon was having one of her sappy moments when she came across a featured article by Minjoo. Undoubtedly, the article made her laugh. It cheered her up a lot, eventually reading the younger’s articles has become part of Chaewon’s daily routine.

Surely you have all felt something like that before, right? That unexplained admiration towards someone. Others might say that Chaewon is too old for that kind of stupid crush, but it’s not like she could do anything about it. It was just a little crush, nothing serious at all.

It’s just that after Chaewon’s stressful day, she would read Minjoo’s articles and feel like maybe her day is not that bad. Or the times when she’s utterly down, but her mood alleviates because of the said articles. That kind of effect, nothing special. It was just a little crush.

It isn’t helping that Chaewon finds Minjoo really funny. Yena and Yuri would make fun of Chaewon whenever she unconsciously smile upon reading what Minjoo has written. Yena accuses her of secretly dating someone. Yuri says Chaewon spends too much time with Yena, and she has finally lost it. Chaewon would just jokingly shrug it off everytime and reminds them,

“Nah. I have a non-existing-heart, remember?”

One afternoon, the couple are pestering Chaewon as usual. She sometimes questions her decision of being friends with this loud couple. She know they are just looking out for her, but she hopes they would just stop being nosy.

After a series of banters and “friendly-insults”, Chaewon yielded and told her close friends about her ordeal. Yena being Yena, she kept on giving out ridiculous and shameful suggestions on how could Chaewon approach Minjoo.

Thankfully, Yuri is a bit sane compared to her duck girlfriend. She suggested giving Minjoo anonymous letters. It’s a decent, yet less-awkward way of showing Chaewon’s interest towards Minjoo. Chaewon likes the idea, she thinks she could at least be capable of doing that. Then, she could just directly approach the younger girl when she has already gathered enough courage. For now, a letter would suffice.

“What kind of girl do you like? Asking for a friend.” -CW

Yes, that’s what Chaewon has written for Minjoo. Yena called her an idiot, but it’s not like she could take it back. Surprisingly, Minjoo thinks Chaewon is funny. Perhaps, Chaewon has low-key felt happy about that.

One day, Chaewon strangely feels brave. She feels like approaching the younger woman and properly introducing herself. Maybe casually thanking Minjoo for the great articles that have cheered up Chaewon in the past. Furthermore, if she’s lucky enough, then maybe befriending the girl. Is she being too hopeful?

Chaewon nervously searched for Minjoo at the school cafeteria. Upon seeing the younger girl, she panicked a little. She closed her eyes and she took a deep breath, in attempt of calming her nerves. She was about to approach the younger girl, when a tall girl passed her and sat beside Minjoo.

Chaewon watches them as they happily eat together. The tall girl would occasionally whisper something to Minjoo, which makes the latter laugh. Chaewon smiles as she see how happy they look together. She has forgotten everything she was planning to tell Minjoo, then she silently walks away.

Upon going back to her classroom, Yena and Yuri has noticed how Chaewon's energy plummeted. They have always known that Chaewon isn't as chaotic or loud as they are, but she was never this quiet. The way she is right now, is too quiet for their liking. This is definitely not the usual Chaewon. This is definitely not their friend. Something must have happened. They have tried asking her what's wrong, but all they have gotten from her is a short answer and a mellow smile.

**_“Ah, it’s just a little crush."_ **

**_"It’s alright, I don’t have a heart anyway.”_ **

**_-_ **

_Am I the hero, or maybe the villain?_  
_Am I the sidekick, or even the fill-in?  
I'll keep going out for every role,  
In a story that'll never be told.  
If I wrote you a note, would you ever listen?  
I'll keep writin' 'til I'm feelin' complete  
The story that'll never be we._

_-Garrett Nash_

_(:_


End file.
